The Fall of Five My Way
by Hardyboyzrockz2
Summary: We are almost together again. We are missing one. Where is Number Five? Time is running out. See what happens in The Fall of Five My Way!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello this is my first fanfic and starts after The Rise of Nine. Hope you like! I dont always have internet. Started on 21/8/13.**_

_Chapter 1 Number Four/John_

_"Down this hallway!" Nine shouts as we run down the hallway. But honestly I think he has no idea where we are going. He just keeps laughing every time he sees a Mogadorian. I cant beleive were only missing one more member of the Garde. We have Numbers Six Seven, Eight, Nine and even Number Ten. Who came on another ship from Lorien._

_"Nine do you even know where were going?" Six shouts as he hurls his staff at a Mog._

_"Why would you think I have a clue where were going sweetheart?"Nine says casually. Suddenly he's thrown into the wall by a force I can only guess was Six's Telekinesis. I wonder what Legacies the others have than shown._

_I light my Lumen and set about five or six Mogs on fire. They melt into ash. Its rather revolting._

_"Nine let me go first. I have Night Vision." She says shyly._

_"Alright Pickles"Nine says casually._

_"Pickles?" She stops dead in her tracks "The names Marina." She says. I just burst out laughing. Then Mogs swarm into the hallway. I run into the crowd and start kicking and jabbing and then stabbing. I've developed quite the routine, kick, jab, snap, spit (__**A/N:Spitting from Mog ash in his**_** mouth) **_, elbow throw with Telekinesis. I'm also a Loric Fireball, so that makes every hit just the more effective. So They get set on fire and melt. I look around and find Sarah with a Mog Cannon. I never knew she was so skilled with a gun/lethal weapon. I slice with my dagger now. My dagger is on fire right now. I slash and stab. I finish off the last Mog._

_"Johnny that was my Mog!" Nine shouts at me. _

_"Your so cruel Nine!" I turn my body. "Follow me." I hear Nine complaining in the back about not wanting to follow me. I ignore it and just keep on walking._

_XXX_

_Six_

_I. Hate. Sarah. She just skips right next to me trying to make me jealous. Whenever I am near her. I am about to throw her into the mountains but that would just piss John off. It really pisses me off though. I am jealous but she needs to stop before she gets hurt. I can tell the others don't like her though. Shes just a bitch. She's just like 'John can do this!' and 'John can do that!' Honestly we all know what he can do. And its a whole lot more then her. We pull in at a hotel called 'The Hampton Inn'. It looks nice from the outside. Hopefully its the same on the inside._

_XXX_

_I'm staying with Marina and Ella. John's with Sarah and BK, and Nines with Eight. I think its a good way. I refuse to bunk with Sarah for her own good. I pace around in the room. I finally find that I stink and go to the bathroom to take a shower. I come out and Marina and Ella are asleep. I leave a note saying 'Went for fresh air' smack in the middle of the TV. I open the door and go to the elevator and hit the button for the roof. I turn invisible in the elevator and walk out when it reaches the roof. I sit on the edge and just think._

**_So I hope you guys liked the first chapter of 'The Fall of Five my way' Its going to be longer chapters hopefully later on. I know its annoying to say this but I really need to know how I'm doing so please review I'm new to this. Also I wont have Internet Half the time, so I'll write when I dont have Internet so that when I do have Internet it should be a BIG UPDATE. Hardyboyzrockz2 Out!_**


	2. Fall of Five My way Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back... The same night cause I was board. I will try updating alot before I go to my moms for 2 weeks but I will write over the two weeks! So hopefully you wont forget about me. Also a big thanks to ArcticBlue for the first review in the same night! Thank you so much! Also I am writing most of these chapters on my IPod so sorry for typo's but I try my best! Ok now on with chapter 2!**

Chapter 2 Nines POV

"Nine, just shut up, will you?" Eight yells at me.

"Well that was rude, anyway, Eight loves Marina!" I say still being a jerk.

"Dude please just shut up? And stop teasing me. I mean i've only known you for a week, and your the most annoying thing I've ever seen or heard!"

XXX John's POV

"I'm so glad your back Sarah." I say sitting next to her.

"John I know I love you in all but will you stop saying that. You have said that like twenty-five times literally."

"Fine," I cock my head in her direction and she does the same. Our lips crash into each others. Its pleasant at first and then gets intense. We eventually lay on the bed and keep kissing. Its nice to have her back finally. I waited so long. Then it hits me. SAM! We didn't even look for him. I feel so guilty now. We need Sam now. To me he's more important than finding Number Five.

XXX Eight

He wont shut up. I am about to send him flying out the window. Or turn into a fly and sleep in the hallway. This is insane. I cant take it anymore. I throw him into the wall and he stops. Finally peace and quiet.

XXX Adam's POV **(Authors Note: This is at the end of The Search for Sam, not The Forgotten Ones because I havent Finished The forgotten ones yet.)**

_I sit up. I did it. I free'd Sam and helped Malcolm. Now we just need to find the Garde. I try to stand but then fall down. I need help. I see something coming toward me. I dont know what it is. I just pass out._

_XXX I wake up in the woods. I thought I was in New Mexico. I sit up and look around. Sams sleeping nearby, Along with Malcolm and and an animal. It looks like a Wolf kind of but its sleeping next to Sam. Sam stirs and the animal wakes up. He looks at me._

_"Did you save me back there?" I ask. I feel weird as soon as I say it. He comes over to me and rubs his head on my knee. I pet it. I think it did. Then it starts glowing. Whats going on?_

**_Also thanks to Brawler827 for second Review I seen it after I wrote this and I love your Fanfics Brawler827 thanks again! And to answer your question I love Six/John. So that will be a thing Im still thinking of._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I woke up early so I'm gonna write I love doing this. I also will try making the POV's longer an longer chapters but I'm not very good at thise I think but I'll try. This is also a chapter for action and thanks for the reviews already 4 reviews in only 2 chapters! Anyway on with chapter** **3!**

_Chapter 3 Marina_

_I'm lying here in the bed just thinking. I dont know why I didn't take a shower. I stink. I decide to go take a shower while Six is out. I walk over to the bathroom, sit on the toilet, get up, and take a shower. At the very momment I come out of the shower lots of screaming starts. Mogadorians._

_They found us. So soon too. I am mad now. And I never get mad. Immediently Ella's up and shes packing her bag which is literly just clothes._

_"I'm gonna take the chests and stuff to a new car, Ella" _

_"Okay mommy. I mean Marina," I smirk at that. I run out the door with my chest at super speed. I go to every door that the Garde are staying in and grab their chest's. I run down the stairs instead of taking the elevator because its faster I have all the chests in my bag. Its really heavy. I run down another flight of stairs. And another. God, why did we get the top floor! I run down another. And another. Finally I'm on the last floor. I run down the marble hallway. I use super speed. I think I'm a blir. I run down another hallway and then I'm in the hallway. I run out the door and find that there is about 450 Mog soilders. I run through the parking lot throwing mogs in the air with Telekinesis. I forgot my shoes and I leep stepping on glass. Damn you Hampton Inn. I keep getting tired. I load up a car. And got it hotwired. I run away from the car and throw mogs around with telekinesis._

_XXX Six_

_I start fighting. How did they find us? I'm invisible and slicing with my dagger I used when I first met John. The one I've always used._

_I stab and snap necks and slit throats. I see a Mog comeing from behind John I send him flying with Telekinesis. I feel a Mog coming from behind me. Then randomly a blast comes out of my hands and kills a Mog. I finally got a new legacy! I shoot down Mogs. I kick a Mog from behind. I stab and shoot. I think its called Energy Blast. I shoot more and more. A mog comes from behind. I put one han to his forhead and shoot my new Legacy. This might just be my best Legacy yet. I keep firing. I turn aroud and kick a Mog in the groin. Then I shoot him in the head. He explodes into ash. I keep fighting. I shoot more and get ash all over me. I shoot other Mog scouts. Now I think were almost done I shoot the last mog and look around._

_"New Legacy, Sweetheart?" Nine asks. I shoot a blast at his foot with less power._

_"I'm not your Sweetheart. Stop calling me that."_

_XXX Five_

_I got my first scar when I was seven. My second when I was twelve. And my third? A year ago. Around the time I developed my first Legacy, Flight. And after that was Telekinesis a month later I finally developed my third last month. Kira says its Walk through Walls. She cant remember what it was called on Lorien. Kira is my Cepán. I stand here in my Penthouse. I walk through my penthouse. Kira says we need to find the other Garde soon. I cant wait to find them. We go on vacation alot. To pass as regular now according to the tablet their all together. Kira walks in the living room._

_"Five, they found us. We can fly out the window and flee with Barney your chimæra._

_XXX Adam_

_"Thats a Chimæra like BK!" Whoes BK and that word Chimæra rings a bell. Oh yeah their animals from Lorien that can shapeshift. Awesome._

_"Awesome. Lets name him Dust. Since we found him in the desert. And I'm guessing BK is another Chimæra, Sam?" I ask._

_"Yeah, BK is Johns Chimæra" Awesome now we have another addition to the team._

_**Sorry for it being so small. Especially Adams POV dont worry though It will get bigger. I wrote this while getting attacked by like 5 wasps lol. I didnt get stung luckily. Ok so thats all for this chapter! Please dont forget to review. Also you guys should read . . .Five's stories! Their awesome. Also I will be leaving my dads on Sunday so I wont be able to post until the weekends but I will keep posting till then. Ill be at my dads every weekend.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm gonna write nonstop until I leave my dads**! **_Also Big thanks to ArcticBlue who has reviewed every chapter so far! You should read his Fanfic! Its pretty good! Ok so on with chapter 4!_**

Chapter 4 Sams POV

"Okay Malcolm we need to find the other Garde soon." Adam says. I trust him but he still seems suspicious. I really cant wait to see Six and John. Nine was pretty cool when he lended me his Legacies. I was running upside on a ceiling throwing Mogs with Telekinesis. It was awesome but I didn't find my dad. Actually just the opposite happened he and Adam found me.

"Yeah, I cant wait to see John and Six." I really cant.

Dad faces me. "I know Sam but we have to get the papers out of the well by the house first." I sigh. I really want to just go meet up with John and Six I really want to.

XXX

I lay on this bed waiting. I need sleep I decide.

**(Dreamland)**

**I sit up in my cell. They come into the room and drag me out. I dont know how much time passes. We reach the torture room. They hang me on the wall.**

**"I'm gonna have fun using these 'toys'," Their leader snarls. I try to break free but I cant. He pulls out a razor and turns it on. He starts making cuts on my arms. He makes a huge gash down my stomach. I scream out. He starts making slits on my fingers. Then he rests the blade on my index finger and presses in. I scream repeatedly. He then puts it all the way through and my finger falls** **off.**

I wake up screaming.

_XXX Henri_

_All of us were revived. The Garde who dies, and all the Cepân that died too. Numbers One, Two, Three, Sandor, Katarina, Adelina, Reynolds, Hilde, Crayton, Three's Cepan and Two's Cepân. Me and Sandor are together right now. Everyone was scattered around the USA with a partner. Mine happens to be Sandor. I cant wait to see my Garde. John is with Six though so the Charm is broken now. I heard from Pittacus he will be on Earth in a month. Because he was with all of us when we were being revived. I know we can win this war. We will win it too. Sandor sits on his bed in the one bedroom house._

_"Sandor we need to go looking for our Garde," I say to the man I met so many years ago._

_"I know Brandon-" I cut him off._

_"Call me Henri." I say._

_"Ok Henri, give me five minute I think I know where they are"_

_XXX One_

_Adam. Its all I think about. I need to find, Adam. I told Hilde about him and he guessed I'm in love with him. I cant wait to find him. I hope he's okay. I love him. I search the internet with a laptop I stole. I find that something happened in Dulce New Mexico not to long ago._

_"Hilde! I found something!" I scream. Even though he's right next to me._

_XXX John_

_I walk through the house to go to the bathroom when theres a knock on the door. I walk down the stairs. Ellas about to open the door when I catch her arm._

_"Wait, let me." I grab the nob and open it. As soon as the doors open Ella jumps into the mans arms. Theres a women too._

_"Papa!" Ella yells. I'm completely in turmoil. Then Six comes down. Her jaw drops._

_"Katarina?"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Also I'm gonna answer ArcticBlue's question: They were able to be revived because Pittacus borrowed some of Loriens energy and revived then with the Life revive Legacy. And Pittacus is alive on another planet. Anyway on with Chapter 5.**

Chapter 5 Pittacus Lore

"-and with that you all shall be revived near or with your Garde. If your Garde is near or with another Garde you will be revived three feet from the Cepân of the Garde yours is near. And If there is more than two Garde near eachother, you will be near them still but not as close as your partner. You all will be near eachother because all but one Garde and that Garde is with her Cepân. Any questions?" I ask telepathicaly. There be no response. "Ok then I will be on earth in one months time from now. Okay then. In the name of Lorien, I bring you to Earth." I command. I can only hope Numbet Four has gotten more Legacies.

XXX Five

"Okay," I say. And open the door to the balcony. I pick up Barney and Kira. I fly out the window. I fly strait out into the gulf.

Five minutes later we land in Florida.

XXX

Its been a week and now were in California. She wants to set up another base here in Oceanside. We bought a house, changed our ID's and settled down. We got some furniture and since Kira is an electronic geek she made a badass traning room. I go to my room which has a 162 Inch flatscreen TV, a couch, and a king size bed.

XXX Two

Me and Hayden walk up to the motel and get one room. We end up staying there two days. When I wake up Hayden's on his laptop. I walk over.

"Hayden we need to find the other Garde.

"Yeah I know we need to but I think I found something.

XXX Six

"Katarina?" I ask. I cant beleive it. I wont beleive it. I throw he to the ground with Telekinesis and pull out my dagger. I run over to where she's laying and hold the knife to her throat.

"Katarina died. Who are you! And if you are prove it" I spit at her trying to get answers.

"Ask me something only the real Katarina would know." She says

" Okay then, what was my last name before you died?"

"Maren Elizabeth"

"What did I want for my fifth birthday and only got on my seventh birthday?"

"A cell phone" This is really Katarina. I let go of her. "Explain yourself"

**I hope you guys liked Chapter Five sorry for it being short the next one will be longer. Dont forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the Reviews guys. Lol I am writing this right after I posted chapter 5 Well nothing else to really say but CHAPTER 6**

_Chapter 6 Sandor_

_"Yeah it looks like they could be at an abandoned house. We should go now." I say getting up bringing my laptop with me._

_"Yeah lets go" Henri says and we walk out to the Jeep we hot-wired. I ait on the drivers side even though neither of us have a license, I dont give a shit. Im gonna see my Garde._

_XXX Nine_

_"Wait so all the Cepân are coming back?!" I say so happy that a tear s_

_swells on my eye. Sandor's back. He's actually coming back. I cant believe it though. We need to get to the Cepâns then Five then the Chimæra. I'm so happy. Thensomething explodes. I run out the door and see about 300 Mogadorian Soldiers. I was beginning to think they forgot about us. I pull out my Pipe staff prepared to fight._

_XXX Sandor_

_Randomly theres an explosion. We did find them.I pull out my Diamond Loric Sword that everyone revived got. We park about a block away from the explosion. I run as fast as I can screaming Nine._

_XXX Nine _

_Someones screaming my name its a voice I knew once. Someone else is yelling Johns name. But I'm happy Sandors back. As I fight with my Pipe Staff I yell his name. Sandor._

_"Sandoooooor!" I yell like I used too on Lorien. I hit Mogs to get to him. I hit people with my Pipe Staff. Then I see the red hair of the agent. Special Agent Walker. And beside her stands Agent Purdy._

_"Agent Pretttttttty!"_

_XxX Sandor_

_I laugh at my Gardes Humor. I remember Agent Purdy from the base I died in. Then my Garde beat a path to me. The others finish the Mogs._

_"Sandor?" My Garde asks. I hug him._

_"Its me Buddy"_

**_Sorry for the short chapter but I think this chapter should be for Nine and Sandor._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys this chapter is one with lots of Fives POV.**

Chapter 7 Five

I walk around the new house. I have a horrible headache. I look behind the mirror for some pain killers. No such luck. I walk through the door to my bedroom which was a mistake cause my head even hurts worse. Its excruciating. I cant stand it! I'm about to cry when I'm staring at myself. And not from a mirror. The headache is gone now.

"Kira!" I yell and shes in my room in 5 seconds flat. She laughs.

"Why, you've developed Duplication! Soon you will be able to make as many as you want and control them with no effort."She says. My jaw drops. This might be the best Legacy Lorien ever had!

"But how do I get rid of it?" I ask just now noticing. I really cant wait to fully develop this Legacy!

XXX

I should have known Kira would make me train so hard for this Legacy. Sometimes I feel that all I do is train. Duplication is a bitch.

XXX

Its been two weeks and I can make my duplications move but its hard and I can only make two. Its hard but I'm making progress. Right now I can control one perfectly but its harder with two. But I can make them and remove them, whenever I want. I lay on my bed and fall asleep.

XXX Pittacus Lore

"Its time for me to say, farewell" I say to my newfound friends on this planet. I concentrate on Earth. And in a flash Im in Oceanside California where Number Five is hiding. I look around. I start walking around the city. I see Joes Coffee Shop, Luanne's Ice Cream Shop, and Johns Bakery.

I look for houses and don't find any just yet. I use Mind control to try and find her thoughts. I concentrate. Then I find it. I use super speed to get there fast. My teleportation might be bad because of teleporting between planets. So I run.

XXX

Five minutes later I'm in front of the house. I walk up the stairs and knock on their lovely door that most likely came from the gems that Loridas gave them. A older woman opens the door.

"Who the hell are you?" She asks.

"Okay then, young one, I go by Pittacus. Pittacus Lore." She looks at me in disbeleif and I dont blame her. I show that theres bo scars on my ankels and then I turn invisible. Then visible again. Her jaw drops.

"May I see the Garde?" I ask she nods and then waves me in. I walk in and follow her.

"She may be tired my lord. She was just training her duplication."

" I'll give her some energy." I open the door and walk in.

"Who are you?" The Garde asks.

"I am Pittacus Lore" and I put my hand to her forhead and give her full energy.

"I thought you were dead!?" She asks.

"I know but I actually lived. I teleported to another planet called Iraw and they helped nurse me back to health. But that doesnt matter right now because we need to go get Numbers Three Two and One. I revived them with Loriens help. Now, take my hands. And we will teleport to One, Two, Three, Adamus, Malcolm, Sam, and the Chimæra." I take there hands and teleport to Number One.

XXX

We land next to Ones house. I knock on their motel door. An older man opens the door and is about to speak when I lift a finger as to say not to speak.

"This is Number Five and her Cepân and I am Pittacus Lore. No questions yet just get your stuff and join hands with me." We teleport to where Two is.

XXX

I see Number Two in a motel room with my XRAY vision. I teleport in the room. They look shocked. "Hello I'm Pittacus Lore We need to go everyone join hands." They do as told. And we teleport to Threes cottage.

XXX

I look around with Night Vision and find him.

"Number Three, I am Pittcus Lore."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm back on the same night! Lolz this is addicting. I'm leaving my dads on Sunday! This chapter is about Marina and Eight before Pittacus shows up. (this will be about more than Marina and Eight. Just at the beginning. Also shall I kill adelina off or no? Also! I need New Legacy suggestions and for which Garde.) Well on with the chapter!**

Chapter 8 Marina

"Just tell him Marina. I know he likes you. And you like him back. He will be happy. Just go and tell him." Six reasures me.

"Okay. Thanks Six" I go to the bathroom and take a shower. I come out wearing jeans with small tears and a shirt that comes over my shoulder with a tank top.

"Thanks again Six." I say to her. And walk out of the room. I walk across the hallway to the boys door. C11. I knock on the door. Eight opens up.

"Hey can we go for a walk?" I ask nervously.

Eight clears his throat. "Okay." He says.

We walk out the door. And down the stairs.

"So what did you wanna talk about Marina?" He asks. We go around the hotel.

"I-I uh I like you. And I was wondering if you would uh go out with me?" I stutter.

"No. I dont wanna date you. I wanna marry you!" A tear falls on my eye. I cant beleive this!

"Yes! Yes I will"

XxX Pittacus

I dont think I can teleport anymore. So we stay in a motel and tommorrow take a plane out to Adamus Samuel and Malcolm. I sit down and wait. Then theres a crash that sends One and Three on the floor. I use superspeed to run outside. Theres about 400 Mogadorian soldiers prepared to fight. I start sending lightnin out of one hand and energyblasts out of my other. And making duplicates of me doing the same thing. Within 4 minutes there all ash. I take the Garde with my hands. I slow down time for anyone else. Then I teleport us to a Airport and pass out.

**I'm sorry it was so short but I had to wrap it up my Sis got stung 13 times by a wasp.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Should I continue, the fall of five just came out.**

Chapter 9 One

We land in an air port and Pittacus passed out. With his old bones, falling isn't gonna help him. I see the wrinkles on his skin. I wonder which one of us is his Heir. I pick him up over my shoulder with my enhanced strength. I can practicley feel his wrinkles. Its kind of awkward with a big group of people with one of them carrying an old man on her shoulder.

The floor is polished. Man I would hate to be the janator of this place. To have to mop everything. We walk up to the lady with the tickets. Theres seven of us including Pittacus. The counter appears to be made out of marble.

While I was dead, I developed Telekinesis. I should be developing more Legacies soon.

"Hello, how are you today? May I interest you in a free mem-" I interrupt her.

"We don't want a free fuckin' membership. Just give us the fucking tickets to Chicago." I practically yell in her face and give her the money.

"Watch your mouth" Hilde hisses as we walk away from the counter. I roll my eyes.

We board the plane an hour later. We got first class tickets. Two's leg keeps going up and down. I turn to her and smile.

"Have you ever been on a plane before?" I ask her. I already can tell her answer. Shes really nervous.

"No. Only the ship we came here in." She whispers so that only someone Loric could understand. Shes really nice. I love her hair. Her eyes are a bright green that shines.

"Okay well we will be fine. I promise. I'm gonna get some sleep okay?" I ask. She nods as if to give me the okay. I close my eyes and dream about Adam.

"Adam?" He's standing right there. Maybe he's sharing a dream with me. I hope he is. He turns around.

"One?" He asks. I run as fast as I can toward him and tackle him. Our lips crash together. Its passionate and intense.

"One!" He yells in joy.

"I love you Adam. Pittacus, me, Two, Three and our Cepân, will find you. Were resting right now." I say to my love.

"Wait. Pittacus? Two? Hilde? Three? I thought they all died?"

"No we've all been revived." I say. He just stands there his jaw dropped.

"You- You mean I-I can see you again One?" He says stroking some of my hair out of my face.

"Yup. First I'm finding the other Garde but maybe you can meet us at the top floor of the John Hancock Tower in Chicago." And I feel like I'm being pulled out of the dream now.

"Adam, I love you I'm waking up now." I say and kiss him until I'm pulled back.

"Wake up One" Two says shaking me. I groan and she giggles. "C'mon wake up One." She says again.

"Ugh. Okay." And I sit up.

"What time is it Two?"

"Time for you to get a watch." She says like a smart ass. I give her the finger. I look at the clock just as the pilot makes an announcement.

"We will be landing in five minutes. Get ready to leave the plane." I don't wanna go somewhere. I just wanna dream with Adam. But I can talk to Adam for real if I go.

So I stand up with my backpack which really only has my Chest that was also teleported with all of its belongings with where I was revived.

XXX

Twenty minutes later were waiting next to the John Hancock Tower where Pittacus said that the others are apparently. I walk straight through the glass doors where the others are supposed to be.

XXX Sam

I wake up and start cooking some lunch. I use the skills I used in High School. I hated it there. Everyone hated me and called me geek or nerd (A/N Your not alone there Sam) and a lot of other things. High Schools a bitch.

Adam looks like he's about to cry in his sleep. Maybe I should wake him up. Or I can surprise them with stuffed chicken breast. I start grilling the chicken.

I throw some pieces of bell peppers in it. I look at the sizzling on the pan. This is gonna be good.

Adam starts tossing and turning. I keep working on the food. I put garlic and all kinds of spices in it.

20 minute later it looks done. I put chicken on four plates. I whistle for Dust and go over to wake up Adam and my dad.

"Dad wake up. I made us Lunch/Dinner." He groans and gets up. I walk over to Adam. I start shaking him.

"Adam wake up." He's mumbling something. The he sits up fast and screams a name.

"One!" He screams. I am in complete and utter turmoil.

"What?!" I practically yell.

"I had a dream with One and she says that every Garde of the Nine are revived." He continues after that.

XXX

"Damn, Sam where did you learn to cook this good?" Adam asks nodding to the chicken. My dad nods as well.

"Well I guess I learned it in high school. I mainly paid attention to my studies and alien stuff because I was called a geek and other things. High school's a bitch." My dad sighs when he hears my language.

I walk over to the tent and get my belongings.

"Hey guys. Come gather around I gotta tell you guys something." My dad yells. I wonder what he's gonna say. My feet scrape against the dirt because I'm not picking my feet up all the way.

I need to get a pair of shoes when we find a town. Theres still some chicken on the pan above the fire. I sit down on the log that Adam knocked down with his Legacy.

"What did you want Malcolm?" Adam asks my father.

"Well guys, theres no easy way to say this other than, this isn't my place I shouldn't be with you guys. Mainly because this isn't my life. I don't have energy like you too. Now, Sam theres something very important I need to tell you." Theres tears running down my face. I'm crying.

"Sam, your a Half-Loric Garde."

XXX John

Henri is back. I'm so happy now. But somehow his ashes disappeared. I'm guessing the ashes were needed to recreate his body. I walk through the house. For some reason I feel that there was something different about Sam. I cant believe he's gonna be here in two days.

I walk through the house and sit down at the kitchen table. I realize I'm hungry by the sound my stomach's making. So I decide to get some cereal.

I get up and take a bowl out from the wooden cabinet. I pull out the cereal. And the milk from the refrigerator.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I'm back. Heres chapters 10 and 11.**

Chapter 10 Sam Goode

"Sam, your a Half-Loric Garde." A million thoughts are racing through my mind. One being 'I'm just like John'. Another being 'I'll have Legacies'. And another being 'Why didn't my dad tell me?'.

"What?" Is all I can say.

"I said, your a Half Loric"

"Wait we should be finding John! He will freak out when he finds out I'm Half Loric."

XXX

We are in Valparaiso, Indiana in a hotel. We're the Hampton Inn. Its actually not a bad hotel.

"Wait when will I get Legacies?"

"They should be appearing any day now" When he says this, ironic enough I randomly teleport across the room.

"Woah" Did that just happen?

"Your first Legacy has showed up. Usually Half Loric people gain all of there Legacies in one month. So be prepared." My dad explains. He's getting ready to leave.

He picks up his bags ready to go.

"I love you Sam." My father says ready to go.

"I love you too dad" I say. Tears in my eyes.

Then theres a gunshot that hits him in the head.

XXX Setrakus Ra

I walk through the hall of the destroyed base in Dulce. I start thinking about Pittacus. My brother. I nearly killed him. I had went to stab him in the chest but he moved and was stabbed in the arm.

I shake my head. I wish I would have just killed him when I had the chance. The only reason I'm trying to kill him is because of that day when he took the role of Pittacus.

I had fled Lorien after he was chosen. I fled to Mogadore. When I got there I enslaved them and their Piken and Kraul. I hate them. I'm not a Mogadorian. I am Loric. I wish to be the last one to live behind my daughter.

My daughter is Half Human Half Loric. I had here on Lorien and took here with me. We will be conducting experiments to make Mogadorians with the Legacies she will gain in a year. In a year she will have all of her Legacies.

So since it was a year, I got to thinking. Maybe we should let the Loric train on Earth for a year. Then take all of my enslaved Mogadorians to Mogadore. And have them train on Mogadore.

Then in a year we will have a fight. A fight to finish the race of Loric.

XXX Emi (Setrakus Ra's daughter)

In a year I will have all of my Legacies. My dad thinks I like being against the Loric. I don't. I wanna help the Loric. I walk into my room and lay on my bed. I then realize, its now or never.

I have to find the other Garde.

XXX Loridas

I survived the attack. I'm resting now on another planet. They helped me survive. And apparently I didn't get all of my Legacies. Because last week, I looked at a dead body that had been killed and it became alive again.

I gained Reincarnation. Its the Legacy of bringing the dead back to life.

This place is a lot like Earth. They look like humans. They act like humans. They are basically humans. They have building like Earth. They have lots of things just like Earth.

I had sensed Pittacus's energy. So he survived too. Being an Elder we all get the legacy of reading others energy. My other Legacies are, Super Mode, Laser Eyes, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Invisibility, Legacy Transfer, Telepathy and Ice Lumen.

Ice Lumen is like normal Lumen except, it is cold instead of hot. I'm also immune to coldness.

Super Mode is when my hair flies up and my eyes go red and I am a lot faster, stronger, and I get more energy out of it. On Lorien there was a lot of different levels of it. It goes up to level ten. But I'm only on level seven. It also brings a blue aura around my body.

My Heir is Number Ten. She got to earth. I got here with a small ship that expands and gets small so that I can put it in my pocket. I feel Pittacus's energy in a different place now. Then it hits me. He's on earth!

I race outside and say farwell to my newfound friends. I click the button and then toss the ship. It expands so that only one person can get in. So its a tight squeeze with me and my Chimæra.

He came with me on my way to this planet. A lot of people look shocked at the sight of an alien leaving there planet.

I sit in the chair and Pam sits on my lap. I close the door and take off.

XXX Six

I cant take it anymore. That little bitch is talking about me, I guarantee it. I turn invisible and creep out of my room. I put my ear to the door to hear the bitch.

"John do you have feelings for Six?" She asks. I start to listen better now.

"No why would I? I kissed her once but it was nothing. I don't care about her." He says. Tears start building up in my eyes. I turn away and walk down the hallway. I head on the wooden floor to my room. Theres tears all over my face. Then I bump into a chest.

"Whoa whats wrong Six?" I look up to see Nine. Its the first time he's ever called me Six. Its always Blondy or Sweetheart.

"Its nothing" I say and the tears continue. I put my hand on the knob but he grabs my wrist.

"Yes there is. Tell me. I wont tell anyone. I promise."He says sweetly. I nod and get ready to speak when he cuts me off. "Wait come with me" He takes my hand and we walk out the door. He takes me to the side of the house. We walk up the side of the house and sit on the roof.

"Okay now tell me" I nod.

"Well, I got mad at Sarah because of jealously. So I eavesdropped on them and John said he didn't care about me." I say tears building up in my eyes. He tenses a bit and them wraps his arms around me in a hug. I hug him back.

"I care about you" He says shyly. I pull back surprised. I look at him deep in his eyes and get lost. I lose myself. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him. We stay like that for a while.

Then theres an explosion. I get off my feet and drop down to see about 600 Mogs ready to kill. I start shooting them down with my newest Legacy.

I lift my hands in the air. I gather a bunch of energy to make a huge energy blast. The others are fighting and getting in the way. I hear a rustling in a bush but ignore it.

"Guys get out of the way!" I scream. They finish the Mogs they were on and get out of the way. I throw the 30 ft long and 30 ft wide energy ball. It takes out about half the Mogs but I'm about to pass out from exhaustion. I fall down. Henri rushes over with a energy stone that we found in Eights chest. He uses it on me and I feel better. I jump up ready to fight.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Sam

I run to my dad just as he falls down.

Dead.

I am getting real pissed now. My hair flies up and I'm about to explode. The floor is shaking from Adam outside. My eyes feel different and theres a blue aura around me. I take my dads glasses from off his head and light him on fire. Adam fights outside while I get my dads ashes. I have tears down my face. My hair still flies up I have a blue aura and my eyes are different. In this motel they had an empty urn. I grab the urn and put his ashes in it.

After I finish my hair is still flying up with the aura. and my eyes are different. I cant tell whats different about them. Tears fall down my cheeks. I put the urn in my backpack my dad was carrying. I sling it over my shoulders and walk outside. My face filled with tears.

I walk out the door and a Mog comes from my side and tries to hit me. I just grab his fist and his knuckles crack. I can tell I broke his hand that easily. I still look forward through it. I grip his hand tighter and throw him over my shoulder still holding on to him and slam him into the ground. He explodes into ash.

My hair and eyes are the same. I think its another Legacy. I try concentrating on teleporting but no luck. I will have better luck soon. For some reason I'm calm. I think its part of this new Legacy. Adam looks at me like I've gone totally nuts. But inside, I'm calm.

I walk slowly and calmly. The Mogadorians stop and look at me. The Mogs look scared.

Good. They all start to run. There is about 20 of them. Adam uses his legacy to stop some. I start jogging and for some reason it feels like I'm going 50 MPH.

I catch up to a group of 11 of the Mogs. I snap there necks one by one. When there all dead I walk back to Adam. My hair goes down and my eyes go normal.

"What the fuck was that?" Adam asks, shocked. I smirk.

"New legacy I guess." I say still smirking. Adam just stands there.

"Okay lets go." I say. Then I realize we need money.

"Lets get some money first though." I say.

XXX Loridas

I'm going to earth in the pod. Its boring in here. I decide to get some sleep.

XXX

I land on earth with a crash. I hit the button on the inside and then get out with Pam. She turns into a tiger. The ship goes small. I pick it up with telekinesis and pluck it out if the air. I stuff it into my pocket.

I look around for the first time. Ive been here dozens of times. It appears that I'm in upper Indiana. I hear an explosion and get up to leave.

I teleport to the explosion. I cant believe it. Ive found the Garde. I sit in a bush to wait and watch. One of them looks at the bush and shrugs it off. Shes making a gigantic energy blast.

"Get out of the way!" She yells to the others. They get away and she throws it. I see a little girl hiding. Then it hits me. Thats Ella. I turn my head and all of the Mogadorians are dead. The someone pressed an energy stone to the Garde that threw the energy ball. I stand up and get out of the bush.

Someone puts a sword around my throat.

"Who the hell are you?" The one that has the sword around my throat. I teleport out of her grip. She looks shocked.

"I am Loridas. Lorien Elder. Ella's Elder." I say when their all looking at me. There jaws all dropped.

XXX Emi (Setrakus Ra's daughter)

"Where are you going Emi?" My father asks as I reach the exit.

"I'm going out for some fresh air." I respond. He nods and I walk out the door.

"As you wish." He responds as I step into the elevator. I hit the top floor and get out. I make my way to the exit door and walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Alex the security guard says to me.

"For some fresh air." I say. He nods. I make my way out. I leave the compound. I am gonna be like the other traitor Adam. After I leave I come face to face with a woman.

"Hi. My names Adelina." She retorts.

"Umm hi my names Emi."

"So your Race wants to kill my race eh?" She asks and my jaw drops.

XXX Sam

"Okay but how?" Adam replies.

"I don't-" I'm interrupted by two guys screaming to get to the floor aiming guns at us.

"Get on the floor and give us your wallets! Now!" He yells in my face, aiming a gun at me. I just grin and look at Adam.

In a flash, both of us attack them. I elbow his gun out of his hand and kick him in the stomach. Then he goes to punch me and I grab his arm and twist it. He moans in pain. I keep twisting. Then I elbow his elbow as hard as I can and his bone snaps. He screams in pain. I pinch his neck and he passes out.

Adams in a fist fight with his guy. Adam clearly wasn't taught to fight. It explains how Mogs suck at fighting. I sneak up behind his and put him in a headlock. Adam roundhouse kicks him in the head. The guy passes out.

I reach in the one I fought 's pocket and find his wallet, I look in it. Credit cards, lots of hundreds. Sweet.

Adam looks in his guys pockets and finds a wallet. That takes care of money.

XXX John

"I don't care about her." I lie. I actually love Six. But I'm not gonna tell Sarah that. I hear walking outside. I choose to ignore it. Then theres a crash. I'm up in seconds.

XXX

"I am Loridas, Lorien Elder, Ella's Elder," He says. My eyes wide and jaw dropped. I cant believe it I thought he died in the fight.

"But..." Henri trails off "I thought you... died." Henri finishes the thought we're all having.


End file.
